video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation serve as one of the main antagonist organizations in the Resident Evil video game series. They created the T-Virus, G-Virus and the Progenitor Virus, as well as the numerous Tyrants, Zombies and other infected Creatures. They were mainly responsible for the Raccoon City Incident and sent numerous Paramilitary Units to eliminate evidence and survivors. The Corporation created many Bioterrorism Attacks and Outbreaks. They also owned numerous facilities to train Scientists and Researchers as well as experiment creations inside, they also had a number of Paramilitary Units and Divisions to protect them as well as assigned to missions such as anti-terrorism, hostage rescuing and combating escaped B.O.W's. In 2003, when the Private Ant-Biohazard force was sent to the Caucasus in the Russian Federation in response to new B.O.W's being created by Umbrella there. Leading the attack was operatives Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, who eventually reached the facility's underground chamber, where they fought Umbrella's Final Weapon: T-A.L.O.S after it was deployed by Sergei Vladimir. Wesker also managed to infiltrate the facility and killed the mutated Vladimir, then extracted all data from the organization's Red Queen supercomputer, while also erasing any of the memory within the computer itself, in order to use it against Spencer, finally finishing off Umbrella. Appearences *Resident Evil Zero *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil CODE: Veronica *Resident Evil Operation: Raccoon City Known Facilities *'Rockfort Island: '''Rockfort Island was a solitary Island which served as the site for Alfred Ashford's private residance and palace after he purchased the land and drove out the Villagers living there. It also housed a inescapable Prison Camp, Military Training Centre for the Umbrella Security Service and an Airport. *'Antarctic Base: 'A facility established by Alexander Ashford for his CODE: Veronica project. Later, Alexia Ashford, an offspring of the project, used the base for her T-Veronica Virus research. *'Umbrella Disposal Facility: 'This facility was a waste disposal facility on an unnamed island in the Antlantic Ocean. Umbrella sent some of their worst failed experiments there to be disposed of, but for unknown reasons the facility was shut down. It was used as a base for operations by renegade Umbrella Executive: Morpheus D. Duvall. *'Umbrella African Labotory: 'This facility was set up by Umbrella Chemical inc. in secrecy. Built within the underground ruins in the Ndipaya Kingdom, only high-ranking Umbrella Researchers and the remaining Ndipaya knew of it's existance. After being closed down, Wesker and TRICELL claimed the abandoned facility and began creating their own, further underground. It was there were the Progenitor Virus was further developed and the Uroboros Project took place. Paramilitary Units *'Umbrella Security Service: 'Assigned with missions such as hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism. Reports directly to headquarters. *'Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service: 'Assigned with combating escaped bio-weapons. Reports directly to headquarters. *'Monitors: 'Secret Police. Ordered to report information vital to Umbrella and inform headquarters of rogue employees. *'Umbrella Trashsweepers: 'An alternative anti-B.O.W force using specially-trained B.O.W's. *'Umbrella Forces: '''PrivSols hired for guarding facilities. Employees Executives/High Ranking *Ozwell Edward Spencer: President and Founder of Umbrella *James Marcus: First Head of Umbrella's Executive Training School *Edward Ashford: Executive and Virologist *Joel Allman: Executive *Morpheus D. Duvall: Researcher *Vincent Goldman: Commander of the Umbrella Facilities on Sheena Island *Christine Heri: Director of the French Facilities in Umbrella *Tommy Nielsen: Executive *Umbrella Executive: Executive *Sergei Vladimir: UBCS Commander, Leader of Monitors and Executive *Akitaka Igurashi: President of Umbrella Japan Co, LTD *Henning P: Employee *Masaki T: Employee *Jenny K: Employee *Carlos M: High-Security Official *Frank E: Employee *Isabella C: Employee *Greg A: Executive *Lee D: High-Security Employee *Michael K: Executive *Ethan W: Employee *Douglas Lauper: Head of the North American Division of the Umbrella Medical Equipment *Carl Redhill: Development Planning Chief, Metal Industries CO. Facility Heads *Alexander Ashford: Geneticist *Alfred Ashford: Commander of the Rockfort Island *Alexia Ashford: Senior Chief Researcher *William Birkin: Virologist *Brandon Bailey: Researcher Researchers *Alias: Guard *Annette Birkin: *Carter: *Frost: *Steve: *John Toleman: *John Clemens: *Linda: *Monica: *Greg Mueller: *Albert Wesker: *Alex Wesker: *Henry Sarton: *Keith Arving: *E. Smith: *S. Ross: *Frederic Drowning: Paramilitary Operatives *HUNK: *Christine Yamata: *VECTOR: *Karena LesProux: *Michala Sneider: *Vladimir Bodroviski: *Miguel: *Hector Hives: *NIGHT HAWK: *Rodriguez: *Comrad: *Luke: *Derek: *LONE WOLF: *GOBLIN 6: *Nikolai Zinoviev: *Murphy Seeker: *Tyrell Patrick: *Mikhail Victor: *Carlos Oliveria: *Arnold: *Billy: *Campbell: *Clint: *Dustin: *Ed: *Karl: *Klaus: *Mac: *Matt: *Norman: *Roger: *Mary: *Rodrigo Juan Ravall: *UT Commander: Category:Resident Evil VG Characters